Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to an automated calling card for assisting the cardholder in placing telephone calls, and more specifically to a card having internal electrical circuitry for generating audible tones representative of tones associated with a telephone number or a calling card number to be dialed.
In recent years, as the telecommunications industry has advanced along with increases in technology, the telephone industry has seen an increase in the use of calling cards. The calling card has a number assigned to the cardholder and permits the cardholder to place telephone calls on credit. However, as the use of calling cards has increased, so has theft of calling card numbers. Thieves have been known to use a variety of unscrupulous methods for stealing calling card numbers and thereafter placing fraudulent phone calls which are credited to the stolen number. For instance, thieves may stand near phone booths in public areas such as airports and the like and eavesdrop on an individual placing a phone call with the intent of over hearing and remembering a calling card number that the phone caller is giving to the telephone operator.
Calling card fraud results in enormous expense to the telephone industry. Much of this expense is passed on to the consumer who is forced to pay higher rates to offset the economical losses associated with calling card fraud.
Modern telephone systems have attempted to overcome the problems of calling card number theft by implementing telephones which permit the caller to dial a calling card number by using the keypad of the telephone. Oftentimes, this is accomplished by the caller lifting the handset and dialing a necessary prefix number prior to dialing a desired telephone number, and then waiting for a tone to sound in the handset. Then, the individual's calling card number can be dialed and the phone call will automatically be billed to the individual named on that calling card number account.
While the foregoing technology defeats the thief who is attempting to overhear a caller giving his calling card number to a telephone operator, it is not been an altogether effective means for overcoming calling card theft. Calling card theft remains a critical problem in the telephone industry as thieves stand near public telephone booths and watch, perhaps aided by binoculars, while individuals type in their calling card numbers with the telephone key pad. Additionally, thieves commonly use video camera recorders aimed at a telephone booth from some remote distance to visually record a caller keying in his or her calling card number.
Some calling cards now utilize a magnetic strip located on the card to store the calling card number. The magnetic strip portion of the card is scanned by a slot-reader on or connected to the telephone. While such a card prevents the cardholder from orally or manually communicating calling card number, only a small percentage of telephones are currently equipped with slot-reading capabilities. Additionally, stolen and lost magnetic cards may still be used by others.
In view of the foregoing problems with calling card theft, telephone callers in public places must be especially careful to speak softly when orally using their calling card number, or to take the precaution to shield the key pad of the telephone from the view of others. Additionally, many calling cards place the calling card number directly on the face of the card. If this number misplaced, lost or stolen, anyone seeing or finding the card could access long distance phone calls on the credit of the cardholder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,910 (Oba et al.), assigned to Sharp Kabushiki Kaisha, Osaka, Japan, discloses a portable automatic dialing unit for overcoming some of the above-identified problems. Particularly disclosed is a device for storing numbers and information, such as the name of a person, associated with each number. In use, the dialing unit can automatically transmit dialing data, such as the telephone number to be called and a calling card number. One practical problem with the device disclosed by the '910 patent is its physical structure, and particularly its cumbersome size. In this regard, the present invention is preferably constructed dimensionally similar to a common credit card. This slim-line embodiment permits the unit to be easily stored in a wallet, purse or pocket. As a result, the unit of the present invention is more convenient and accessible to the user.
The need exists for a telephone calling card that does not require the user to orally or manually through the use of the telephone key pad enter a calling card number. Additionally, the need for a small, convenient-to-use automatic calling card exists. Additionally, the need exists for a calling card that cannot be used without knowledge of the cardholder's Personal Identification Number (PIN), which is required before features of the card can be accessed. The present invention meets these objectives.